Please say you love me
by sarii1779
Summary: draco loves her. but she is with harry. yet a strange atraction is still there. and what happedns when someone proposes to help break them up? pg 13 for swering and sexual content. rating will change
1. the begining

Chapter 1  
  
devistation  
  
Draco watched her. She sat there with that ugly little prat Potter. He didn't deserve her. No one did. She was so beautiful. They way she sat, the way she talked, everything about her was so fine and graceful. And that stupid fucker gets her? That's so not fare.  
  
"You know Hermione, we've been friends forever... And I really care about you." He said. "So I was wondering... if you wanted to... I mean..."  
  
"Harry spit it out! It's ok."  
  
"Ok" he said, "will you go out with me?" looking into her eyes and taking her hand.  
  
"Oh my god Harry!" she said excitedly. "I've been dying to ask you that for ever. Yes! Yes I will."  
  
Draco leaned against the tree out of sight and breathed out a sigh.  
  
"Great!" he said to him self sarcastically. "You blew your last fucking chance." He slumped away and walked up to his dormitory. How could she? He thought. How could she stoop as low as Potter? He flopped down on hi bed and gazed off into space. He began to imagine her. Her long brown hair that had become more sleek and shiny over the years. Her deep honey brown eyes, and her tanned silk like skin. He lay there deep in thought. Sitting up, he opened the drawer of his bedside table. He took out a book and lay back down with a quill in hand.  
  
Dear journal  
  
Well potter did it. He asked her out. Now I'm left with nothing again. I was so close to having her and then bam! But then again I was never Really that close to her. I guess. But she is so beautiful. And the way She Laughs makes me smile every time I hear it. Well I best be going It's almost diner. Good-bye  
  
-Draco Malfoy

A/N. sorry this chapter was so short. i just wanted to get up posted quickly. well i hope you like the rest of it. see ya


	2. The Dream

Chapter 2  
  
The Dream  
  
Draco awoke the next morning in a grumpy mood. He had just had the most amazing dream of his life. He was standing alone in a grove of trees when she appeared in front of him. She was wearing a silk silver dress and her hair was up in a crown. She looked just like a princess. As she slowly walked... no glided up to him he felt his heart stop. The full moon reflecting in her soft eyes. She touched his pale face with her palm. Her hands were so warm. And her skin was so soft. All of a sudden a slow tune had started. How corny is that she slid her arms around his neck while he placed his on her lower back. She looked into his eyes as they danced. Slowly. Finally she spoke.  
  
"Draco I have to tell you something... but I'm afraid if I do..." she trailed off.  
  
"No tell me," he said reassuringly. "It will be ok."  
  
"Draco..." she began "I..."  
  
And then poof! He awoke.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
He got up and walked to the bathroom to have a shower. As he stripped down he looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
"I have to get her." He told his reflection. "She will be mine...... and why am I talking to my self?" he looked at himself awkwardly and turned on the shower. He stood there moments later; the hot water and steam rolling over his back. All he could think about was Hermione. Her face, her honey eyes, her beautiful hair. Everything! He was going mad. After he had dried off from the shower and dressed he walked down to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
She sat across the hall. Beside Potter and Weasly. As the two boys talked on and on and on about quiditch, Hermione gazed about the hall. Her eyes fell on a particularly handsome boy. Him! Draco Malfoy. She looked startled at the fact that he was already gazing at her. She didn't glare at him and look away which surprised him. She just looked at him. It surprised him even more when she smiled. Enough that he would have fallen out of his seat. As she got up to leave she kissed Potter and the cheek then looked at him again... and winked! She winked at Draco Malfoy!  
  
"This will be an interesting day," he said to himself. "That's one thing I can tell you."  
  
A/N... hey everyone. I hope you like it. I worked harder on it them the first on as you can see. I'm trying to do it more from Dracos p.o.v Then anyone easels. Cuzz he's just so damn sexy well ill leave you to reading more interesting stories. 


	3. notes

Chapter 3  
  
Notes are the beginning of disaster  
  
Charms class was never his favorite but he sat through it. On and on went professor Flidwick. On and on and on! He listened still just to catch the important bits. Not like the other prats. Writing down everything he said. It was nauseating. Then she caught his eye. She had her hair up in a loose stylish bun and she looked absolutely fabulous. As he watched her twiddle the quill between her fingers and listen to the professor he began to feel something strange in his stomach.  
  
"...And so if we flick our wrists..."  
  
BRING!!!  
  
He got up to leave when he noticed a note fly his way. He caught it and looked at it.  
  
To Draco Love your secret admirer  
  
This was his lucky day. He walked fast. It was diner so he walked up to the common room and up to his dormitory. He sat on his bed and dropped everything but the note on the floor. He opened the note and read it over.  
  
Dear Draco  
  
I've been in love with you for as long as I could remember. I'm sorry I never told You sooner but I guess I was too afraid. I'm a little shy around you and I didn't Know how you would react to this. Please if you want to meet me, be at the Edge of the forbidden forest on Saturday Night. Please be there.  
-Love your Secret admirer  
  
He stared at the note with amazement. Was it from Hermoine? He read it over four maybe five times. Yes! It had to be her. At least he hoped it was. She had been sitting where the note had come from. He read the note over again. It was no use. He had no idea what her writing was like. He had never seen it before. Saturday...  
  
"Shit that's tomorrow night," he said to himself. He got up and walked out of the dormitory and to the great hall for diner.  
  
He sat there moments later, everyone around him scraping down food as if it were his or her last meal. He looked around and then down at his plate. It was his favorite meal, turkey potatoes and gravy but yet... he wasn't hungry. The note had distracted him. He noticed several people including Hermione get up to leave. He as well pushed his chair back and walked to the doors. He saw her walk outside so he followed her. She walked down the steps towards the lake. As he followed he made sure onlookers or Hermione could not see him. She walked to swiftly and hardly made a sound. As she stood by the lake she began to sing to herself. He had never heard such a beautiful voice in all his life.  
  
He listened intently and hardly noticed she was walking back to the castle.  
  
"I wish you would sing for me," he said to himself. "Someday you will."  
  
A/N hey everyone. I hope u liked this chapter. It will have a bit of a twist. Lol. I had nothing better to do then to make it even dumber. But yea anyhow... Thank you to all you who have reviewed. I usually don't get many. Especially on finctionpress.net. It is very annoying but oh well. I hope you liked it and keep reading. 


	4. doomsday girlfriend

Chapter 4

Pansy the doomsday girlfriend

He awoke the next morning. The light streamed in between the curtains. Saturday! The day he'd been anticipating. Today would b the day he'd meet her, that secret admirer of his. He was nervous yet kind of exited. He walked to the bathroom, had a shower, got dressed and was about to walk out the door when he heard...

"DRAKY-POO!"

"Oh no" he groaned. It was Pansy Parkinson. The dreaded Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco I've been looking everywhere for you," she said in her high-pitched voice. "Want to walk down to breakfast with me?" she tried to make a puppy dog face which only made her look more like a pit bull.

"Well Pansy" he started to say. "Why don't you go soak your head in turpentine and light a match?"

"He, he, he! Your so cute when you talk like that" she giggled. He shook his head.

"Pansy fuck off!" he said sternly and walked out the passage way and to the all leaving a stunned Pansy behind.

He sat at the table actually eating but still quite nervous. The thought of whom his secret admirer was almost made him queasy as he realized who it could be. It could be Hermione, but it could also be that Weasly girl... or even Pansy. It made him sick to his stomach to imagine. The horror of it all! He sat back and imagined what would happen. If it where pansy... she'd make him do stupid girly gross things. Like shopping with her and... he shivered. So horrible!

He got up, grabbed his book bag and left the hall.

Care of magical creatures class was horrible. He had to sit there and feed these atrocious looking little black shiny balls of

Armor. They had a mouth on one side of it but as far as any of the students could tell hey had no eyes. He watched Hermione out of the corner out of his eye. She was laughing and playing with her nooble. He had been completely lost in thought when a sharp pain in his hand brought him back.

"Ouch! Fuck!"

Pansy shrieked and ran over to him dropping her nooble.

"Is my Dracy-poo ok?" she wailed trying to hug me. He pushed her him.

"Will you shut up?" he shouted. The whole class was looking at him now. "You are the most annoying person I've ever met. And you can't keep your filthy hands off me. Its disgusting."

The bell rang and he walked away. Crabbe and Goyle rumbling along after him.

He sat alone on his bed. Looking over the note. He had read it at least 20 times by now. But it wasn't helping he just couldn't figure out who it was. A scraping noise sounded behind him. He looked to see an owl out side his window. he opened it and the owl dropped a package on the bed and flew back out the window.


	5. silver masks

Chapter 5

Silver masks and all that jazz

Draco looked bewildered at the package lying on his bed. He reached for it but drew back as if scared it would bite his finger off. But with a sudden movement he snatched it from off the bed. He looked it over. There was no writing on it to indicate whom it was from. But at last he guessed it would be from his mother. He sighed. He could always rely on her to send him chocolates and cakes. He untied the string around it and began to undo the wrapping paper. Once finished he opened the box. He was a little startled to find nothing but a silver mask and a note. Unfolding it he read to himself:

My dearest Draco,

Tonight is the night. I will reveal who I am. 10 is the hour in which we shall meet. But I am a little scared as you see. I'm not used to people knowing I live them. I am always in the shadows. So please. When u discover who I am. Please don't scream and run a way. At least talk to me.

Love,

Your secret admirer.

"And now to start panicking." He said. He was not used no not knowing things that went on. He usually always knew. Everyone told him things. Even if he had to force it out of him. Or his father would tell him. Getting up he put the mask and note in a secret compartment of his bedside table. It consisted the most precious things to him. The other note he had received. His grandfather's pocket watch, a tiny teddy bear his mother had given him as a child and a little rocking horse he had gotten from his father before he had been corrupted. He was always a member of the dark society but he had been loving and caring at one point.

Draco sat at diner only picking at his food. He was much too nervous. Three hours and counting. He looked sown the table at Pansy. She was looking down right miserable. Even when her friends tried to entice her in conversation she just brushed them off.

He sat in the common room. 2 hours to go. He was getting skittish. The mask and note where still in his desk. An hour and thirty minutes... he was going mad. An hour left and he had almost ripped everything to shreds. Twice during that half an hour Pansy had tried to indulge him in conversation about her beauty HA which he refused.

30 minutes. It was time. He walked up to his dormitory and retrieved the mask. He walked quietly past the students in the common room and out the door. He snuck along the walls as not too be seen by prefects or the head boy or girl. As he left the castle he broke into a run. As he was running down the hill he put on his mask. It was a little harder to see and he had to slow down incase he tripped over anything. He started breathing heavily and finally made it to the edge of the forest completely breathless and tired. After he had calmed down he stood up and looked around. No one was in sight. He was getting a little uneasy. She wasn't there. He started to panic when he saw a figure walki9ng towards him. It was getting closer and closer and he realized it was a clocked person with a silver mask. It parched Draco at a slow pace. He realized it was a girl. But he couldn't make out distinct features to find out whom it was. she stopped when she was 5 feet away from him.

"Hello Draco". She said. "I've been wanting to talk to you for a long time." She removed her hood and Draco stood stunned.

A/N hey every one. its been a wile i know. but i finaly have it up. i left you hanging so your read the next chapter. i feel you will be pleasantly surprised at who it is. its no one you guys guessed so hahaha. lol well im outy... MAGGIE MAC!!


	6. operation break up

**Chapter 6**

**operation break up Hermione and Harry**

"weasley?" Draco was startled. "Why the fuck are you here?" Ginny gave him a hard look.

"malfoy I have a proposition for you. Yes I was me who wrote those letters... but I'm not in love with you. It was just an excuse to get you down here." She said. "I've seen you watching Hermione. I know you like her." Draco tried to deny it but she cut in.

"Hermione is dating Harry. And you want Hermione. And I want Harry. He has flirted with me in the past but we have never gotten close. And I would do anything to have him for myself."

Draco looked at her awkwardly. Is this the same shy Ginny he had seen before? She was stone faced and very determent to go through with what ever she had on her mind. It was kind of scary, but kind of sexy at the same time.

"I have an idea." He said. "What if we pretended to date? You could get Harry's attention and also the recognition for dating the hottest guy in school".

She thought about it for a bit. "Yes I think that would work quite nicely." She said. "Meet me tomorrow in the library. We can begin operation break up Hermione and Harry." She game him an evil grin which he found intensely evil.

"Aright" he said. "Ill meet you there. What time? How about seven o'clock?"

"Alright Ill be there." She said.

They walked up to the castle talking about how they would break them up. Spreading rumor, telling them lies. Anything!

Once they where inside they went there separate ways. Draco walked down to his common room and then up to his room. This was going to be very interesting. He sat in his bead ad wrote down the days events in his journal, threw the covers over him and blew out the candle and fell asleep.

AN: hey all. I know is been forever since I updated. I'm sorry. I've been way to involved wit my social life. But now that this chap is up I have more ideas. And don't forget to freaking review.! Haha. Ok well im outy! MAGGIE MAC


End file.
